Lucky
by Light Avatar
Summary: Oneshot. The Dursleys were luckier than they ever knew…


**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter, nor would my finances allow me to buy him. Therefore, I regretfully state that I own neither Harry Potter, nor any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Lucky

Remus Lupin watched apprehensively as Harry knocked on the door of Number Four Privet Drive. After a moment, Vernon Dursley answered, his usual angry glare firmly in place.

"What do you want, Freak?" he spat.

"I'm here to pick up a few things," Harry told him calmly. "And I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving for good now. I won't bother you again."

"Good!" Vernon exclaimed, delighted at the prospect of never seeing his nephew again. "Hurry up then! Get in…you too, I don't want the neighbors seeing the likes of you."

This last, directed toward Remus, made the werewolf frown slightly, but he merely nodded and entered the house. Immediately, Harry headed up the stairs to his room. "Are you coming, Remus?" he called over his shoulder.

"I'll wait for you down here," Remus decided, giving Vernon a suspicious look. "Take your time, Harry."

"So you're one of those freaks, too, huh?" Vernon grunted contemptuously. He sank onto the couch, not deigning to offer Remus a seat or a drink.

"Yes, I am one of those 'freaks,' as you so kindly put it," Remus said, suppressing the irritation he felt. Suddenly, it occurred to him that, in all likelihood, he would never see these pathetic humans again. Surely he should make the best of this opportunity to tell them how he really felt…

Then, Vernon began his customary rant about his abnormal nephew. "Petunia and I took him in out of the goodness of our hearts," he declared, "and that ungrateful brat kept practicing his freakishness! He's lucky we didn't throw him into the street—"

"LUCKY!" Remus interrupted, his face beginning to flush with unusual rage. "Lucky? Let me tell you lucky! It's you that's lucky!"

"Wha—?" Vernon spluttered, but Remus ignored him and continued his tirade, keeping his voice intense, but low, so that Harry would not hear.

"Do you realize that your nephew is probably the kindest, noblest being on this planet? No, of course not! You have no respect for that kind of thing. Let's see…how shall I put this?

"Harry is the most powerful wizard living, possibly the most powerful wizard in history! I've watched him fight, and I've seen his power. He defeated the Dark Lord barely a week ago, the Dark Lord that killed his parents and millions of people. No one, NO ONE, could stand up to his power — except for Harry.

"You're lucky, Vernon Dursley. You're lucky that Harry didn't die under your care. I know what you've done to him. Any Muggle child would have died of neglect long ago! Harry's magic was probably the only thing that kept him alive! And if Harry Potter had died, you would have almost every wizard in Britain out for your blood! You fool, did you even care that you had our world's hero under your roof?! No, you didn't!

"You're lucky, too, that Harry was a very even-tempered child. You've seen accidental magic, I'm sure. Well, there have been cases of accidental magic far more dangerous than what Harry has displayed! I don't suppose you ever stopped to think that Harry could have seriously hurt you? It's well within his power! Even at a young age, he could have blown up the entire street, especially with the way you treated him! You were lucky, so lucky, that Harry forgives easily and isn't inclined to get revenge!

"If Harry wanted to kill you right now, he could! No one would stand in his way, even if they wanted to. No one would even care. I don't think you understand just how lucky you are, Dursley, that even after everything he's gone through, Harry is still reluctant to hurt anyone, whether or not they deserve it.

"Did you know that after Harry's friends found out about what you did, they wanted to teach you a lesson? The only reason you're still standing here today, alive and unharmed, is because Harry — your nephew, the boy you abused for years — asked them to leave you alone.

"And yet, here you stand, spitting out old insults because you can't look past your bigotry and prejudice to see what a wonderful young man Harry is. You're pathetic, Vernon Dursley."

Abruptly becoming aware of Petunia in the doorway, Remus rounded on her as well.

"And you! Admit it, you were just jealous of Lily, weren't you? You were envious of her because she had everything you wanted: the intelligence, the character, the charisma, and a rich, handsome boyfriend! You were angry because after Lily found out she was a witch, your parents ignored you and doted on her. Yes, that was wrong of them, but you didn't have to take it out on Lily, and most certainly not Harry! Harry had nothing to do with your feud! You could at least have acknowledged that he was your nephew! For heaven's sake, he was a baby, and you just shoved him in a cupboard like unwanted trash!

"I'm amazed that Harry has become that person he is today. You should thank your lucky stars that he isn't a bitter, hate-filled person, or you'd have been dead by now. With the amount of power he has at his disposal, he could have become the next Dark Lord! Billions would have died, all because of you and your petty grudges!"

Unable to bear it anymore, Remus whirled around and stormed up the stairs, leaving Vernon and Petunia open-mouthed and staring after him.

Harry met him in the hallway. "Is everything okay, Remus?" he inquired, concerned. "You look a little…flushed."

"I'm fine," Remus stated, calming down somewhat. "It's just your relatives. You're sure you don't want me to curse them?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry answered firmly. "What's done is done, Remus. It's in the past." Picking up the bag of items he had collected, he Shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. "Well, I'm done here. Let's go."

They walked down the stairs into the entrance hall. Upon seeing the Dursleys standing, still stunned, in the living room, Remus felt a surge of satisfaction, and a smug smile appeared on his face.

"What did you do to them?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed his aunt and uncle.

"Nothing much," Remus replied serenely, walking out the door. "I just told them how lucky they are."

**Author's Note:** This was just a random little idea that I had. I was thinking about accidental magic, and how Harry could probably have done a lot of damage when he was little. From there, I thought, _'Wow, the Dursleys are pretty lucky they didn't get blown up,'_ and it turned into this oneshot. Hope you liked it!


End file.
